Hidden Fears/ Thurin Del
by Lothia
Summary: Legolas is rescued. I'll write the next chapter if i get one rewiew. I don't care if you are critizing my work. How can I improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong?
1. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I may add some original characters later; (if you sue me you won't get much, so don't bother)  
  
A/N-This is my first fic ever, so please be nice. Does anyone know how to say "cat" in Elven?  
  
I need some help on a title, so can you please review and tell me if you like one from my list, or give me suggestions? Thanks. Here are some suggestions:  
  
Under Darkness/ Nu Dùath  
  
Within Darkness/ Im Dùath  
  
Terror of Darkness/ Goe o Dùath  
  
Hidden Fears/ Thurin Del  
  
The Darkness Within/ I Dùath Im  
  
Lord of Darkness / Brannon o Dùath  
  
The Journey/ I Lend  
  
Darkness Overthrown/ Dùath Tharhador  
  
PS: e-mail me (or review) if you want to use one of these and I'll probably (I hate this word. It took me forever to get spell check to give me the right word.) say yes. Long a/n sorry. Elven words are in ''s, A/Ns are in ( )s, thoughts are in **s and if I do like a place name or POV change I'll do those in *********s  
  
********* Black speech is in # #s  
  
PPS: Id like a beta reader, we can beta read each other's stories, but nuthin over R rated  
  
This takes place after the fellowship gets separated, and follows Aragon, Legolas, and Gimli, but mostly Legolas.  
  
***************  
  
On the Road  
  
***************  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were chasing the orcs holding Merry and Pippin  
  
hostage. They had been travelling for three days, the wind biting(ly) cold,  
  
even effecting Legolas, but not as bad as the other two,  
  
though none were willing to be the first to admit it. They  
  
talked little, saving their breath for running.  
  
  
  
Finally, Aragorn said it was time to stop for the night.  
  
  
  
"But Aragorn," Legolas protested, "we still have at least an hour before the  
  
sun sets."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I think we should continue before it's too late," agreed Gimli.  
  
  
  
"Its not every day you see an Elf and a dwarf agreeing  
  
on something," Aragorn said, unsuccessfully trying to lighten the mood.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn, quit trying to distract us. Why do you want to stop so early? There  
  
must be a reason," Legolas persisted.  
  
  
  
"Very well. Just ahead of here is an evil place called Guruthos  
  
. I don't want to be there after dark, for that  
  
's when the demons roam freely," Aragorn told them.  
  
  
  
"How long will it take to travel through Guruthos?" Gimli wanted to  
  
know.  
  
  
  
"About a days travel. We should set off at sunrise. Be sure to be well,"  
  
Aragon started to say, 'What's wrong Legolas?' he finished, because Legolas had fallen  
  
behind.  
  
  
  
'Aragorn, you've got to be joking. Going through the appropriately named  
  
Land of Horrible Death. We aren't actually going through there, are we?'  
  
Legolas asked.  
  
  
  
'We must if ever hope to rescue the Hobbits,' Aragorn told Legolas quietly in Elvish.  
  
  
  
"Very well. I'll go through," Legolas declared.  
  
  
  
"You're not leaving me behind, crazy Elf," Gimli stated.  
  
  
  
"Very well, stupid dwarf," Legolas replied using "stupid dwarf" as he  
  
always did when Gimli said  
  
"crazy elf," so neither of his companions could tell how worried he was.  
  
  
  
"Take the time to get some rest and straighten up packs. Usual  
  
watches?" Aragorn asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes," Gimli replied, "Now I'm going to bed. Wake me up for my watch"  
  
  
  
(A/N I'm assuming the usual watch order is Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli.  
  
Correct me if I'm wrong.)  
  
  
  
'Legolas, what worries you so?' Aragorn wanted to know.  
  
  
  
'I've just heard so many tales growing up about Guruthos. It's not  
  
easy to forget them. That's all. Go to bed Aragorn. I'll wake you for your  
  
watch.'  
  
  
  
'This time wake me and get some sleep. You're going to need it tomorrow.'  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
The Next Morning  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
"For once I actually had my watch, crazy elf," Gimli said after everyone  
  
woke up.  
  
  
  
"It's not my fault you can sleep through an earthquake stupid dwarf,"  
  
Legolas replied with laughter in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Gimli then picked up a mud-ball and threw it at Legolas who easily dodged  
  
and threw another at the dwarf, which caught him in the arm.  
  
  
  
"Can we get moving now?" Aragon asked with amusement in his eyes, "I'd like  
  
to be out of there by night," the amusement was gone.  
  
  
  
"Lets get started," Gimli said.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
½ hour before night  
  
  
  
in Guruthos  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
"Come on. We must hurry if we are to get through Guruthos by  
  
nightfall," Aragorn urged them.  
  
  
  
They picked up their pace and were almost to the border when the sun set.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, they were surrounded by shadowy creatures on shadowy horses who  
  
were quickly closing in on them.  
  
  
  
'We can't escape,' Legolas whispered horrified.  
  
  
  
#Give us the elf# the creatures demanded as one in a hissing voice.  
  
  
  
"It's the Morngwanu on their Daeroch," Aragorn whispered to Gimli and  
  
Legolas.  
  
  
  
#Give us the elf# the shadow creatures repeated.  
  
  
  
"You want him you're going to have to come get him," Gimli yelled defiantly.  
  
  
  
#Very well,# the shadow creatures said parting to let someone through.  
  
  
  
"It's the Gwathîr," Legolas whispered as the creature came through.  
  
  
  
#Almoth terin altoids citengam otohp emarf yralubacov tahtesuomyekcim# the  
  
evil lord shouted.  
  
  
  
The friends couldn't move. Then some of the Morngwanu ran forward and seized  
  
Legolas. The evil group left and Aragon and Gimli could move again when the  
  
Gwathîr had left.  
  
  
  
"We must go rescue Legolas," Gimli said as soon as he could move again.  
  
  
  
"We will hunt them during the day while they are weaker," Aragon said. "Let'  
  
s set up camp. They won't attack us now that we don't have an elf with us,  
  
for the are bitter enemies."  
  
  
  
To be continued. Review and tell me if u like it so far. I think I know what Im doing next, but fell free to send me any ideas.  
  
Guruthos = Horrible Death  
  
Morngwanu = Black death  
  
Daeroch = Shadow Horse  
  
Gwathîr = Shadow Lord  
  
The spell is just a bunch of nonsense words. 


	2. Queen of the Light

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 & if you don't recognize a character or species or place it's probably mine.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Renee-sorry about the # 2, I'm just used to iming & emailing & writing notes to my friends like that  
  
Arista Greenleaf-thanks. I wasn't sure if ne one would like it.  
  
Cinda, Beatrice, & Jinn & everyone else who reviewed (I'm getting tired of adding a new name every time someone reviews, but keep reviewing and vote on a title.) I've been told about it and will continue with the words spelled out. & I'll try to make it more detailed, but this is my first fic & I don't know all the characters very well yet. Sorry if anyone is ooc.  
  
If you give a signed review, I'll go look at the stuff you've written.  
  
Good spells (not evil) are in s  
  
Please tell me which title you want.  
  
Ps: the ones on the left and the ones on the right are the same ones in eleven.  
  
Under Darkness/ Nu Dùath  
  
Within Darkness/ Im Dùath  
  
Terror of Darkness/ Goe o Dùath  
  
Hidden Fears/ Thurin Del  
  
The Darkness Within/ I Dùath Im  
  
Lord of Darkness / Brannon o Dùath  
  
The Journey/ I Lend  
  
Darkness Overthrown/ Dùath Tharhador  
  
***************  
  
the next morning  
  
Aragon & Gimli  
  
Deleb Guruthos  
  
***************  
  
"Gimli, Help me find some rein flowers. It is the only way to track the Morngwanu, Daeroch, & Gwathîr. It was created by ancient, wise, and powerful wizards to track them," Aragon explained while building up the fire.  
  
"Aragon, what exactly does this plant look like?" Gimli wanted to know.  
  
"It's a pure white flower with a light blue stem that glows softly when you seek it. Be sure to bow to the plank and politely ask for a flower. If you don't, you will most likely end up in a curse very difficult to break," Aragon answered.  
  
So Gimli went off in search of the plant while Aragon went off to get some water.  
  
***************  
  
Gimli  
  
***************  
  
"How did I get stuck going after a plant," Gimli muttered under his breath, "This is a job for an elf, not a dwarf."  
  
"You do wish to rescue your friend, do you not?" someone called from behind him.  
  
Gimli spun around to see the speaker was a beautiful elf maid, clothed in all white & glowing softly.  
  
"Of course I do," Gimli said, "May I ask your name?"  
  
"My name is Meluibrennil & I am Queen & top sorceress of Brassenangol & I will assist you on your quest," The lady said. "The flower you seek is over the brook over there." `Maer galu an elvellon.'  
  
Meluibrennil disappeared in a soft twinkling of light.  
  
Gimli went over the brook on a bridge made of light that had appeared when Meluibrennil left. "I'm going to have to get her to teach me how to do that. Sure beats trying to swim or wade," Gimli said aloud.  
  
When Gimli got to the other side, he saw a faint glow coming from atop a small hill. *That must be the flower, * Gimli thought as he climbed the hill. He was about to grab the flower when he remembered Aragon's warning, so he stepped back and bowed then asked, "The great plant called Rein, I have come to humbly ask for a flower."  
  
"Why have you come to seek one of my flowers?" the plant asked, gradually glowing brighter.  
  
"To rescue my friend captured by the Morngwanu," Gimli answered.  
  
"Very well," the Rein said softly. Then a bright light flared and when it faded, in Gimli's hand was a softly glowing flower.  
  
"Hurry back to you companion," Meluibrennil said, she was nowhere to be seen and it seemed her voice came from the air itself.  
  
Gimli hurried back across the bridge and as soon as he reached the other side, it shimmered and disappeared. Then he went back to the camp.  
  
***************  
  
Meanwhile, with  
  
Aragon,  
  
(A/N, these take place  
  
at roughly the same  
  
time, and the Lady is  
  
only at one place at  
  
a time.)  
  
***************  
  
Aragon headed in the opposite direction heading for a small, clear stream he had seen the day before while traveling. When he arrived, he bent down to get some water and a voice behind him said, `Aragon, I have decided to help you with your quest. Take this amulet and give it to Legolas. He may be strong enough, but his ordeal may prove to be to much for him.'  
  
Aragon turned around and saw an elven maid holding a necklace out to him. The necklace was made of pale silver and had a sapphire in the middle of the pendent surrounded by alternating rubies, white pearls, and black pearls.  
  
``Tis beautiful Lady, may I be so bold as to ask of you your name?' Aragon asked with a bow.  
  
`I cannot stop you from asking, but I can choose not to answer,' she said with a smile in her eyes, `my name is Meluibrennil & I am Queen & top sorceress of the Brassenangol.'  
  
`I thank you for your assistance, Queen of the Light, I don't want to sound ungrateful, but why are you helping us?' Aragon asked.  
  
`I loathe the Morngwanu, Daeroch, & Gwathîr and am forbidden to go against them directly. I also don't like people to suffer needlessly,' Meluibrennil said. `Maer galu an elvellon.'  
  
She then disappeared in a shimmering of light.  
  
Aragon got the water and putting the amulet in a silk pouch the lady had given him then hung the pouch around his neck then set off for camp.  
  
***************  
  
Back at camp  
  
***************  
  
"Gimli, did you get the rein flower?" Aragon wanted to know.  
  
"Yes. A lady who called herself Meluibrennil came and showed me where to get the plant," Gimli answered.  
  
"Seems we have both run into the Queen of the Light. `Tis strange, she usually stays in her realm with her husband," Aragon said. "Now give me the plant."  
  
Gimli handed Aragon the plant and watched Aragon making the potion, entranced.  
  
Tirio an i um gwaith gad Legolas Aragon chanted over and over above the boiling water with the rein flower.  
  
Suddenly, a line of light led away from the camp, deeper into the land of Deleb Guruthos.  
  
"We must follow the line before it fades," Aragon said starting to follow the line.(A/N. They are already packed and have grabbed their stuff.)  
  
They followed the line until it led to a small cave, but when they went inside, they found themselves in a large cavern. Then the line disappeared, the spell was over.  
  
To be continued. I'll write a new chapter for every five constructive reviews. Please no flames. Vote on a title please. If you give a signed review, I'll go read your stories. I'd like a beta reader if anyone wants to, e-mail me. The titles are:  
  
Under Darkness/ Nu Dùath  
  
Within Darkness/ Im Dùath  
  
Terror of Darkness/ Goe o Dùath  
  
Hidden Fears/ Thurin Del  
  
The Darkness Within/ I Dùath Im  
  
Lord of Darkness/ Brannon o Dùath  
  
The Journey I Lend  
  
Darkness Overthrown Dùath Tharhador  
  
Choose one of these or feel free to tell me one of your own. 


	3. Guruthos, so far

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from a book, movie, etc.  
  
I know I said I'd write a chapter for every 5 reviews, but I was home sick today and am bored out of my mind so all of you get another free chapter. People, please vote for a title. It looks really stupid called as of yet untitled. Here is a list of titles:  
  
Under Darkness/ Nu Dùath  
  
Within Darkness/ Im Dùath  
  
Terror of Darkness/ Goe o Dùath  
  
Hidden Fears/ Thurin Del  
  
The Darkness Within/ I Dùath Im  
  
Lord of Darkness/ Brannon o Dùath  
  
The Journey/ I Lend  
  
Darkness Overthrown/ Dùath Tharhador  
  
A/N: Sorry if my changing of pov gets confusing. I'm horrible at writing in different povs or telling the type of pov it is, so just please bear with me. Mind speech is in ^ ^s  
  
***************  
  
Legolas in  
  
Torech Ned Um  
  
***************  
  
When Legolas awoke from the dark spell (A/N The spell affected Legolas differently as an elf & put him to sleep as well as paralyzing him), he found himself in a small, dark cave, surrounded by a ring of Morngwanu. One of them left when it became apparent Legolas had awakened. *Where am I* he wondered. Then memory came flooding back. The Hobbits, Aragon, Gimli, Deleb Guruthos, the Daeroch, the Morngwanu, Gwathîr, captured......  
  
Legolas quietly checked himself for injuries, and found, to his amazement, that he had not been injured, and his wrists had only been lightly bound, though he suspected that was more out of habit or for the sake of appearance then need, considering all the guards.  
  
Just then, the wooden slab that had blocked the only way into or out of was pulled aside and in came Gwathîr followed by a young girl, her head bowed, carrying a small lamp. It was then Legolas realized the almost pitch blackness of the cave, abated only by the light the lamp the girl was holding and a torch on each of the four walls, which the Morngwanu shrank from. Legolas started to panic, he was trapped underground, held captive by people of the darkness, probably never to escape alive, tormented for all eternity.  
  
`Fear not, for they feed on fear,' that came from the child. *What can she know,* Legolas thought rebelliously.  
  
^I apparently know more than you think, ^ came a quiet mind reply. *Mind speech, that means she's an elf, and someone who has had training if she can hear thoughts not aimed at her.* Legolas thought.  
  
#Go away. He needs not medical assistance for the time being. I will have him shown to usual quarters when we are finished, # Gwathîr said harshly to the girl.  
  
#Very well, # she answered then turned and left.  
  
*She knows the Black Speech, * Legolas thought amazed.  
  
#Get up, stupid elf. If not for my father's orders, you would be dead now, so don't try my patience, # Gwathîr snapped gesturing to two of the Morngwanu who dragged him roughly to his feet.  
  
#Walk, # their leader commanded shoving Legolas out the door and into a hallway were another group of guards showed him to his room, halfway across the mountain.  
  
***************  
  
Legolas's Room  
  
(3 hrs later for travel time)  
  
***************  
  
The guards shoved him roughly into his new room, and then, when he looked up, he saw the girl from earlier. Legolas finally got a good look at her and saw that she was young, early teens. She had long, black hair that came just past her waist, her skin was as pale as moonlight, she had soft, full lips, and a dress made out of sapphire blue with a single necklace made of silver with a design made of sapphires. But it was her eyes that caught your attention. They were an odd color, deep blue that made you feel if you were drowning if you looked in them. Her eyes seemed to shine with an inner light, making them sparkle.  
  
`Hello,' she said softly in elvish. `Gwathîr didn't hurt you, did he?'  
  
`Nay, Lady. He said something about his father ordering him not to, ` Legolas replied.  
  
`Gwathîr likes being a prince too much. If not for his father's orders, he would have tried to conquer all the people in Middle Earth, killing all who don't submit to his will.' The girl said, `Tis a shame, for he was one of the kindest people I knew when I was younger. The power has recently gone to his head.'  
  
`You saw when you were younger, fair Lady. How long ago was that? Legolas asked.  
  
`Twelve years. I was but one then. He started becoming crueler about six years ago,' she replied.  
  
`You mean you are living here and are just thirteen? Where are your parents?' Legolas asked when she nodded.  
  
`In the Ardh Uin Calad. Where I will join them when I am judged ready, 'she replied.  
  
`You are a sorceress of the light then?' Legolas asked.  
  
`Yes,' was the reply.  
  
`Lady... um, what's your name, if I may be so bold as to ask?'  
  
`Names are unimportant. They tell nothing of the person that holds them. But my name is Thurinedlothia,' she answered.  
  
`Lady Thuri....' Legolas began, but Thurinedlothia interrupted him, `Please, call me Lothia. It's shorter and easier.'(A/N: not to mention shorter to type.)  
  
`Lady Lothia, do you know why I was brought here?' Legolas asked.  
  
`Most likely Gwathîr is planning another plot to try to take over the Elvin kingdoms, and from there, Middle Earth. You think he would have learned from last time. And call me Lothia,' Lothia commanded.  
  
`What did he do La... Lothia?'  
  
`He tried a spell much to complicated for, made the summer palace explode, we were staying there at the time, and killed all the Toss. Daeâr, Gwathîr's father, almost disowned him and chose another heir. But we're still stuck with him. Would you like something to eat?'  
  
Legolas jumped at the sudden change in topic 'Yes please, if its no trouble,' he said realizing just now how hungry he was.  
  
She went into another room and returned with an apple, piece of bread, and a glass of juice, `here, it's not much, but suppers was several hours ago and I don't have a meal prepared.'  
  
`Thank you lady,' Legolas said.  
  
***************  
  
That night  
  
Somewhere else  
  
Under the mountain  
  
In Deleb Guruthos  
  
***************  
  
Legolas woke up suddenly in a strange room surrounded by strange shadow creatures. That was all he noticed before on of the creatures saw he was awake. #Stupid elf, # it said before shoving a plant under Legolas's nose, knocking Legolas into unconsciousness.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger, I'm evil, aren't I? Review if you want more. I'll write a chapter for every two reviews now. Vote for a title  
  
Under Darkness/ Nu Dùath  
  
Within Darkness/ Im Dùath  
  
Terror of Darkness/ Goe o Dùath  
  
Hidden Fears/ Thurin Del  
  
The Darkness Within/ I Dùath Im  
  
Lord of Darkness/ Brannon o Dùath  
  
The Journey/ I Lend  
  
Darkness Overthrown/ Dùath Tharhador 


	4. Dreams & Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize, but I own Lothia, Deleb Guruthos, Gwathîr, Morngwanu, etc. The plant that knocks Legolas out is called Dreamrose & is borrowed from Tamora Pierce. It is used in Emperor Mage. Wakeflower also belongs to her.  
  
A/N: I got tired of waiting for people to vote for a title, so I just used this one.  
  
A/A/N: (another author note) I'm having a contest: first person to translate this word in a review gets a chapter dedicated to them. I'll try to do this every chapter. The words will be in Spanish or Elven.  
  
Contest word: cebolla.  
  
Write the answer in a review and leave your screen name & you get a chapter dedicated to you.  
  
Thanks to everyone who actually reads A/Ns and reviews the story.  
  
***************  
  
Aragon & Gimli  
  
In the cave  
  
(it's nameless)  
  
***************  
  
Aragon & Gimli suddenly found themselves surrounded by strange creatures that looked as if they were made of bread dough. They were black & gray & the colors kept shifting.  
  
#What are you doing in our king's home? # the creatures demanded. (A/N: I'm calling them blobs to make typing quicker.)  
  
"We are looking for your friend. Our search led us here. Have you seen him?" Aragon asked.  
  
#If your search brought you here, he most likely is in the possession of our lord and prince Gwathîr. I suggest you leave. You will not get him back. Continue on your quest, # a blob, braver than the rest told them.  
  
"Rescuing our friend is our quest," Aragon told them.  
  
Suddenly, twin girls came out from a main tunnel. #Do any of you here know where the rebel hideout is? # one of them asked.  
  
#You two aren't allowed here, # the blob who spoke before said, #and I believe they may be in the twelfth secondary left cavern. #  
  
#Thanks, # the other girl said, "why are you here?" she asked Aragon & Gimli.  
  
"We are here to rescue our friend," Gimli said.  
  
"Come with us," both girls said. "I think we have the same mission," said one of them. "Follow us," said the other, leading them into one of the tunnels.  
  
***************  
  
Legolas  
  
twelfth secondary left cavern  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
***************  
  
I was suddenly in a room. Aragon, Gimli, Lothia, and a girl that looked just like her were in a room with shadowy creatures. I was floating, observing without actually being there.  
  
#What are you doing in our king's home? # the creatures demanded.  
  
"We are looking for your friend. Our search led us here. Have you seen him?" Aragon asked.  
  
#If your search brought you here, he most likely is in the possession of our lord and prince Gwathîr. I suggest you leave. You will not get him back. Continue on your quest, # a blob, braver than the rest told them.  
  
"Rescuing our friend is our quest," Aragon told them.  
  
Suddenly, twin girls came out from a main tunnel. #Do any of you here know where the rebel hideout is? # one of them asked.  
  
#You two aren't allowed here, # the blob who spoke before said, #and I believe they may be in the twelfth secondary left cavern. #  
  
#Thanks, # the other girl said, "why are you here?" she asked Aragon & Gimli.  
  
"We are here to rescue our friend," Gimli said.  
  
"Come with us," both girls said. "I think we have the same mission," said one of them. "Follow us," said the other, leading them into one of the tunnels.  
  
Then the scene switched and Legolas found himself observing a scene without sound. The group was traveling down a maze of corridors, heading, he assumed to where he was.  
  
The scene changed again and a group of Morngwanu were crushing plants, mixing them with a liquid Legolas didn't recognize. Another group was boiling the mixture. Yet another group was pouring the finished liquid into bottles, they only had a half bottle of the liquid & looked as if they had been working for several hours. Suddenly, the leader stood up and said something, but Legolas could not hear it for the image had no sound.  
  
Legolas was awakened suddenly by a strong, icky odor. He coughed and fully regained conciseness. One of the Morngwanu was walking away with a vial that had been showed under his nose.  
  
#Good. He's awake. Tie him to the chair, # the guy in charge told the others to do. So Legolas was tied to a chair, arms to the armrests, in cuffs, and feet cuffed to the chair legs. His head was tied to the headrest, facing skyward, well ceiling ward anyway. Then his eyes were taped open.  
  
A black sorcerer came with the bottle, now full, and started chanting over it. #Fle eht dnilb ot hgnerts eht nosiop siht evig. # He then opened the bottle and attached a cone with a fairly small hole at the end. He then poured half the bottle into each of Legolas' eyes.  
  
With each drop, Legolas' eyesight dimmed, and by the time the evil sorcerer was done, he couldn't see.  
  
  
  
Do you think I should continue? Review & tell me. If I don't get enough reviews, you won't find out what happens, so review. 


	5. Rescued

Sorry if this is bad but it's almost 1:30 AM here, & I still have to finish my homework. I'm doing the research under my covers tonight because my dad said I have to go to bed at 1:30, so g2g. Here's ch 5 A/N: Two reviews. :-) Sorry this is taking so long, I've got a report that has to be 3-5 pages long with a title page, outline, and a work cited page due Mon., and I'm still not done with the research. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now, enough babbling, on with the story. This takes place forty-five minutes after the last chapter.  
  
***************  
  
Aragon, Gimli, the  
  
girls. Dear's  
  
throne room.  
  
***************  
  
#Uncle, please help us. We may be able to stop the Pentirbalan once and for all, #one of the twins said. #Thurinedlothia, they have different opinions, but that doesn't make them bad, # Daeâr said.  
  
#Uncle, they captured an elf, # the other said.  
  
# Lossenmerilin, they had orders to bring him here, as an attempt to start peace talks between our nations, # the king replied.  
  
#Then I'm guessing that your son and his rebels, the Pentirbalan, weren't supposed to torture him. They dragged him from the guestroom last night, # Thurinedlothia said.  
  
#If you don't help us we will go on our own, # Lossenmerilin added.  
  
'Merilin, I'll go get our things. Start leading them to the twelfth left cavern. I'll meet you there,' Thurinedlothia said.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli followed Merilin through a maze of tunnels, while Lothia said, Latrop, stepped through the portal and disappeared.  
  
"Lady Lossenmerilin, where are we going?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"We are going to the twelfth left cavern. And call me Merilin. Everyone but my uncle and his court does," Lossenmerilin said.  
  
"Why are we going there?" Gimli asked.  
  
"To rescue your friend Legolas, silly," Merilin said.  
  
***************  
  
twelfth left  
  
cavern  
  
just about everybody  
  
***************  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Legolas asked his tormentors in a short break while the torture let up. "I see no reason for you to keep beating me up."  
  
#We do it because it is fun, Elf. Question us no more, # one of his tormentors, whom Legolas thought was the evil sorcerer, but he couldn't tell, said.  
  
Then, Aragorn, Gimli, and Merilin, whom Legolas still hadn't met, came into the room. A light flared and Lothia  
  
appeared holding four bags and a bottle. Aragorn and Gimli glanced around the cavern, seeing stacked boxes and barrels, with a single lamp shed dirty looking light around the area.  
  
#How long ago did you give him the poison? # Lothia asked.  
  
#An hour ago precious child. Try to save him, # one of the dark creatures taunted.  
  
But Lothia was at Legolas' side and Merilin was halfway through a circle of protection by the time the beast was at hour.  
  
'Here, drink this,' Lothia said to Legolas,' holding the bottle to his lips. Then everyone noticed the bottle, wondering how they could have possibly missed it. It was green, made of jade, but the colors kept shifting, lighter and darker shades of green, ranging from almost white, almost black.. Legolas drank the potion, and to everyone's surprise, except Lothia, Merilin, and the evil sorcerer, Legolas' skin, which had been a deathly white, gained color.  
  
"Come, now we must get him to a healer, for we are still amateurs when it comes to healing," Merilin said, leading the way to a hidden exit behind some boxes.  
  
Aragorn picked up Legolas and followed the twins to a group of eight horses. They mounted, Legolas, who was still unconscious, rode in front of Aragorn (A/N: no slash intended or implied. Just putting Legolas there because I'm assuming Aragorn is the strongest.)  
  
Gimli, Lothia, and Merilin all rode separate horses, and three of the horses were packhorses, and one just went with  
  
them. They took off through the gloomy landscape of Gurthos.  
  
  
  
A/N: Review if you want the story to continue. Thanks to Elfsheen for beta reading. 


	6. help!

Help. I can't think of anything to write. Major case of writer's block. If anyone has any ideas please send them to me at silverdragon@jorsm.com. 


	7. interlude

Kay peoples, I'm still stuck, but here's a short interlude.  
  
Thanks to Elfsheen for beta reading.  
  
***************  
  
A city made mostly of  
  
crystal and white marble  
  
***************  
  
A winded messenger ran into what looked like a family dinner. He bowed to the pair sitting at the head of the table and waited to be acknowledged.  
  
'What has brought you here in such haste?' asked the man at the head of the table.  
  
'Majesties, you have my sincerest apologies for interrupting your meal. Your brother, King Thaladrial of Mirkwood sent word that he believed the forbidden evil has begun to awaken.'  
  
'Thank you, you may go,' the King said.  
  
The eldest boy among the eleven children present spoke up as soon as the doors closed behind the messenger. 'Mother, Father, they are surely going to go after the twins to use them as leverage against us.'  
  
'I know. We will send for them immediately,' the king said. 


	8. War

Kay umm if you are confused about the interlude, don't worry. It will sort it self out soon. Thanks to Elfsheen for beta-reading.  
  
***************  
  
Gurthos  
  
***************  
  
The company of five rode hard to get out of Gurthos. Suddenly, Merilin called out to stop.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Aunt Agarwaen is ahead of us. We should try to avoid her," Lothia said.  
  
"I think we should be prepared to fight. This is her territory and she is strongest at night. We won't be able to avoid her. Not until morning, and by the time she has to retreat underground, she will have caught us," Merilin said.  
  
"We could probably make it to the caves and defend ourselves there," Lothia suggested.  
  
"I agree. How far are these caves?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"They are just over that ridge," Merilin said pointing.  
  
"Then let's go," Gimli said.  
  
So the company galloped their horses towards the caves. Then, out of nowhere a small army appeared, headed by a pale, tall, blond woman with burning red eyes. Her army was dressed in armor of pure black, all of them but her. She had on a long flowing black cloak. She looked like Death herself in person. She radiated evil.  
  
#So my "beloved" nieces. Trying to run away? And with my son's newest playthings to. I'm disappointed in you both. Guards, capture them. Whoever captures them gets to torture them, # the woman said as the guards rushed forth. (A/N: And you thought grounding was a cruel punishment.)  
  
#Aunt Agarwaen, we have done nothing wrong. We are simply doing what we should have done years ago. We are leaving, and helping others to escape as well, # one of the twins said block a thrust from one of the Fuin, it was hard to tell which one as they were wearing the same sapphire dress and had tucked their necklaces, the only different part of their outfit, though very similar, into their respective luggage a while ago.  
  
The twins, Aragorn, and Gimli formed a circle around the still unconscious Legolas. Then, suddenly, as the group was loosing ground, soft, powerful words sounded on the air ioht nommos e ssinduog fe thgel. The area was filled with a white light both harsh and soft at the same time. The Fuin disappeared, shrieking when the light appeared.  
  
'Galhên!' Lothia and Merilin called running toward the figure, now visible as the light slowly dimmed than faded, embracing him.  
  
Galhên returned the hug, then held the girls an arms length from him, 'You two have grown. '  
  
'Its good to see you again, big brother,' one of the twins said.  
  
'Yes, I agree Merilin,' Galhên said.  
  
'I'm Lothia,' she said.  
  
'So Gal, what brings you here?' Merilin asked.  
  
Gal's expression turned serious. 'We are going to war. You are to come home.' 


End file.
